Los Cinco (serie)
Los Cinco (título original The Famous Five) es una colección de libros publicados por la escritora inglesa Enid Blyton. En éstos, un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos, en compañía de un perro, ejercen como detectives ante numerosas situaciones en las que se combina el misterio y la aventura. La colección fue escrita a lo largo de las décadas de 1940, 1950, y 1960. Los protagonistas de la trama son Julian, Dick y Anne, hermanos entre sí, más su prima Georgina (George) y el perro de ésta, Tim. Los episodios suelen desarrollarse cuando el grupo de primos de Georgina se desplaza hasta Kirrin con ella durante las vacaciones. Las escenas varían según los libros: en ocasiones en la propia casa de Georgina, en otras en la Isla de Kirrin (propiedad de la madre de Georgina, Fanny), en casas de otros amigos, páramos, hostales, etc. A lo largo de la colección "Los Cinco" se encuentran con misterios tales como contrabando, robos, secuestros, tesoros, etc. Los Cinco ha sido una de las colecciones de literatura juvenil más populares del S.XX. Personajes * Jorgina'''Ella prefería ser un chico, así que a pesar de llamarse Jorgina solo responde al nombre de '''Jorge. *'Julián' *'Dick' *'Ana' *'Tim', el perro de Jorgina que les acompaña a todas sus aventuras. La colección Los veintiún títulos, en orden cronológico, son: * Los Cinco y el tesoro de la isla (Five on a treasure island,1942) * Otra aventura de los Cinco (Five go adventuring again, 1943) * Los Cinco se escapan (Five run away together, 1944) * Los Cinco en el Cerro del Contrabandista (Five go to Smuggler's Top, 1945) * Los Cinco en la caravana (Five go off in a caravan, 1946) * Los Cinco otra vez en la Isla de Kirrin (Five on Kirrin Island again, 1947) * Los Cinco van de camping (Five go off to camp, 1948) * Los Cinco se ven en apuros (Five get into trouble, 1949) * Los Cinco frente a la aventura (Five fall into adventure, 1950) * Un fin de semana de Los Cinco (Five on a hike together, 1951) * Los Cinco lo pasan estupendo (Five have a wonderful time, 1952) * Los Cinco junto al mar (Five go down to the sea, 1953) * Los Cinco en el páramo misterioso (Five go to mystery moor, 1954) * Los Cinco se divierten (Five have plenty of fun, 1955) * Los Cinco tras el pasadizo secreto (Five on a secret trail, 1956) * Los Cinco en Billycock Hill (Five go to Billycock Hill, 1957) * Los Cinco en peligro (Five get into a fix, 1958) * Los Cinco en la granja Finniston (Five on Finniston Farm, 1960) * Los Cinco en las Rocas del Diablo (Five go to Demon's Rocks, 1961) * Los Cinco han de resolver un enigma (Five have a mystery to solve, 1962) * Los Cinco juntos otra vez (Five are together again, 1963) Televisión Una primera serie televisiva fue rodada entre 1978 y 1979 por la Southern Television para ITV network del Reino Unido en episodios de 30 minutos. En una segunda ocasión, durante 1996 y 1997 se rodó con la colaboración de HTV, Zenith North y el canal alemán ZDF, también para la ITV del Reino Unido. De esta última serie Jemima Rooper (George) es la actriz más conocida. La serie de 1978 fue editada en vídeo desde 1983 hasta 1999. La segunda, de 1996, también ha sido editada en VHS y DVD recientemente. Los Cinco, en español * Enid Blyton en español Anotaciones Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Obras de Enid Blyton ca:Quentin Kirrin da:De fem-bøgerne de:Fünf Freunde en:The Famous Five (series) fi:Viisikko fr:Le Club des Cinq he:החמישייה הסודית id:Lima Sekawan it:La banda dei cinque nl:De Vijf pt:Os Cinco ru:Великолепная пятёрка sl:Pet prijateljev sv:Fem-böckerna th:ห้าสหายผจญภัย tr:Afacan Beşler